The Path I've Chosen
by nicole7049
Summary: What if Bill's daughter, Sarah, didn't die? What if she was brought to fairy world to be protected? Sarah leaves fairy world to find her father and reunite with him but, does she end up getting more than she imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first True Blood story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and just starting writing it into a story. I hope everyone likes it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think (:**

**enjoy...**

**chapter 1**

**Sarah's POV: **"Are you sure your ready to go back down there?" Candice, my fairy godmother, asked me.

"I'm positive." I said giving her one last hug before walking into the portal that would take me back to Bon Temps, Louisiana.

The last time I was there was when I was 7 years old. My mother sent me away when the news of an illness called pox was spreading like wildfire.

When I arrived in Tennessee I lived with my aunt, uncle, and 5 cousins. I never liked it there so as soon as I turned 13, I ran away. I didn't know where I was going exactly I just wanted to run. I ran for 3 whole days, drinking water out of small creeks and picking berries to eat.

The last thing I can remember about being on Earth is I was running through this large meadow when all of a sudden this huge bright light shown down on me and I was sucked into it.

As soon as I arrived here in fairy world my fairy godmother explained everything to me. They told me I was part fairy, which they call half fae, and that I was brought here to be kept safe.

She said the world carried too many dangers for a young girl so I was to stay here until I was old enough to take care of myself.

I willingly agreed to stay here as long as I was to return to Earth to be reunited with my father again. All of the fairies agreed. They put a spell on me so that I aged very slowly so that when I do return to Earth I wouldn't be a 100 year old lady but, I would a 19 year old girl.

The aging spell had just worn off and I started getting ready to leave. I was so excited to see my father again since all my other family would of died by now.

The only thing I knew about him was that he was a vampire located in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I gave Candice one last hug and stepped through the portal towards a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna try and update pretty quickly. I have a pretty good idea in my head where I want this story to go. I have the first 5 chapters done. Please favorite and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy... (:**

**chapter 2**

**Sarah's POV: **The first thing I did when I stepped out of the portal was lay down in the grass and soak up the sunshine and fresh air.

Fairy world was great but, I missed the simple things like nature. Since, it was daylight out I decided to look around town a bit and see how everything changed since the 1900s.

I walked all over amazed on how everything was so different. I ended up stopping in a bar called Merlotte's to ask someone if my father still lived in our old home.

I would be a little saddened if he didn't live there but, I know I've been away and times have changed. When I opened the door I was greeted with the smell of greasy food and beer.

I made my way up to the bar to find the first available person to ask my question. I tapped the shoulder of a bright red headed waitress named Arlene.

"Hi, I was wondering if you know where Bill Compton lives?"

"If you wanna know anything about Bill then, you should ask Sookie." She said while pointing across the room to a pretty, blonde haired waitress.

Arlene went back to work waiting on tables while I sat at the bar waiting for this girl Sookie to have a minute where she wasn't busy.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Asked a not too friendly voice coming from a girl who worked behind the bar.

"No, thankyou. I'm just waiting for Sookie so, I can ask her something." I answered smiling at her.

"Hey Sook, this girl up here wants you!" The girl behind the bar yelled across the place, scaring the crap outta me.

Sookie walked over shortly after that and sat down next to me. She was a very pretty girl and looked really nice, always smiling.

"What can I do for you, darlin."

"Um, I was wondering if you know where Bill Compton lives?" As soon as I asked it felt like someone was trying to get into my mind.

I quickly put up my defenses so no one could read it. It was very strange because I didn't notice any other fairies in the bar. I was probably just stressed out and imagining things.

"He lives in the old Compton house, do you know where that's at?" She asked giving me a strange glance.

"Yes I do, thankyou very much." I quickly got up a left the bar.

I felt giddy inside knowing that my dad still lives in our old home. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was almost nightfall. I decided to stroll around town further more and go meet my father when it was nightfall.

When it was pitch black out I decided to take a cab to my house. I was very thankful for the money Candice gave to me so I wouldn't have to walk all the way back.

"Can you take me to the Compton residents?" I asked the cab driver.

"Sure thing." We headed off into the night towards my meeting with my father.

After about a 20 minute drive we finally arrived. "That'll be 25 dollars, miss." I handed the man his money and watched him drive away.

I began walking up to the front steps of the house when a loud voice yelled "Don't move or we'll shoot." I quickly froze and turned around to see about 12 guys holding guns aimed right at me.

"State your name and business here for Mr. Compton." One of the men said.

I had to quickly think of a lie to tell this man so he would just let me in peacefully without blowing my cover. "Uhh, my name's Jean and I'm a business associate of Mr. Comptons."

The man grabbed a walkie talkie from his hip and spoke into it. "Mr. Compton, we have a young lady here by the name of Jean saying she is an associate of yours."

"Ah yes let her in, that might be the new deal I'm trying to land." I heard my dad say over the walkie talkie.

"You may enter now ma'am." I turned around and slowly walked up the steps.

I began taking deep breaths in and out. I waited for this moment for so long and now I'm just a bundle of nerves ready to explode.

I raised my hand to knock on the large white door, praying this would all turn out good.

_**Review please (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so much to everyone that is reading my story. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I'm trying to finish it fast for you guys. The chapters will get longer I promise. If you have any questions or suggestions leave me a review and I'll be happy to answer them. I hope you enjoy..**

**chapter 3**

**Sarah's POV: **As soon as I knocked the door was opened by a man none other than my father. He looked just the same as I remember him. It took everything I had in me not to wrap my arms around him and hug him.

"Please, Come in." He said escorting me through the doorway. I looked around and was left speachless. Our house looked amazing! Everything was remodeled and looked brand new.

"I take it you like the place." He asked winking at me.

"It's lovely." I said smiling back to him.

"Let's take this into my office, shall we." He led the way into a huge room decorated all in black and white furniture, black wallpaper, and a huge crystal chandelier.

"Take a seat" He said pointing to a large white chair while he went to sit behind his desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Bill." I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw that girl Sookie from the bar standing in the office doorway.

"Oh, I didn't know when you were asking directions this morning that you were one of Bill's business associates." She said walking further into the room.

"You guys have met before?" My dad asked us.

"Um yeah, this morning I stopped by the bar to ask where you lived but, it wasn't because I'm your business associate." I said looking down at the floor, scared to look at him.

"Then, why did you want to know where I live?" He asked.

By now he had gotten up and stood infront of me along with Sookie. "Because my name's not actually Jean, it's Sarah. Sarah Compton,I'm your daughter." The room was silent and still.

" I don't know who you are but, my daughter is dead. Now if you don't leave I will have the guards escort you out permantly." He shouted at me.

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Please daddy, I'm Sarah you have to believe me. I will explain everything." I begged him to understand.

"Bill, please let the girl explain herself first before you go ordering her out." Sookie said rubbing her hand up and down his back.

I assumed she was probably his girlfriend or some sort and I was already starting to like her. "You have 5 minutes."

I quickly began telling him everything that happened to me. Starting off with being sent away, going to fairy world, growing up there, and finally being able to reunite with him. By the time I was finished I was out of breath and so scared as to what he would say.

"You really are my Sarah." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a good 5 mintues before he finally let go.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you and I didn't believe you at first." I could see blood tears running down his face.

"It's okay daddy, we are together now." I said hugging him again.

After we collected ourselves Sookie spoke for the first time in awhile. "So, your half fae?"

"Yes I am. I was scared at first when I found out but, being able to grow up with fairies around really made me love it and get a control on my powers." I was surprised she was so interested in me being a fairy.

"I'm half fae also." She said wrapping her arms me and hugging me.

"I bet it's amazing to be able to have control over your powers."

"It was hard to learn to control them but, now it's so much easier. I could try to teach you if you would like?" I really wanted to helo her because I knew how difficult it can be having powers that you can't control.

"I would love that." She said smiling at me.

"Sarah, if you haven't already guessed this is my girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse." He beamed with love when talking about her and I knew that she made him happy.

"Thankyou for making my dad happy and to be able to love again." I told her.

"You are certainly welcome."

After a couple more hugs Sookie went home so she could get some sleep. My dad showed me upstairs where my room would be and told me he slept downstairs in the basement.

"Goodnight, dad." I said before heading off to bed.

"Goodnight Sweetie." I decided I should take a shower and get ready for bed. Today didn't go exactly as planned but, I was just happy to have my dad back.

_**Please Review and tell me what you think. (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou so much to everyone that review, favorited, or put this story on their alerts. I'm super excited for the season finale on Sunday but, sad that it's ending. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy..**

**chapter 4**

**Bill's POV: **The last thing I expected was to have my daughter show up at my front door. I've spent my whole vampire life thinking that my whole family was dead.

The first thing that ran through my mind when she told me was that this was some sort of cruel joke to show some sort of weakness that I might had.

I moved on from that fact that my family was dead and that I never got to spend much time with them before leaving for the war.

So, hearing this girl say she was my daughter didn't make me sad, it made me angry. I wanted to rip her neck open with my teeth for talking about my family that way and if Sookie hadn't of been there I probably would have.

After she had explained everything I knew in my heart that she was telling the truth, even by just looking at her I couldn't deny it.

She had my dark wavy brown hair and her mother's beautiful big brown eyes. She was my Sarah.

**Sarah's POV: **When I woke up I showered and got ready for the day. I had no idea what I was gonna do since my dad was gonna be asleep til nightfall and I didn't know anyone in this town.

As I was on my way downstairs the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Sookie was standing there.

"Hey, I didn't know if you had any plans today so, I thought maybe we could go out and do something since I don't work til later tonight." She said smiling sincerly at me.

I could tell Sookie and I would get along great. She would never take the place of my mother but, we could become great friends.

"I would love to." I ran to get my purse and met Sookie in the car.

We decided to go shopping since I didn't really have nay clothes. We stopped at a small local boutique that Sookie said had really cute cheap clothes.

"So, how long have you and my dad been together?" I asked Sookie while looking through a clothes rack.

"About 8 months." I could tell she really loved him by the way her eyes lit up by just the mention of him.

"I can tell you guys really love each other." I told her honestly.

"Our relationship hasn't been easy but, it's made us stronger in the end." I assumed their relationship was hard at times with him being a vampire and her a human.

"He loves you too ya know. He told me how hard it was leaving his family and he thought about all of you everyday." I looked at her and I could tell she was telling the truth.

She told me the story of how they first met, how she saved his life, and what they've been through together while we continued to shop. I ended up buying a couple outfits with the little money I did have.

"If you're interested in a job I bet Sam would hire you down at Merlotte's."

"Ya think he would hire me?" I had no idea if he would want to hire a new girl in town no one knew anything about except she was living with a vampire.

"Trust me, he has hired worse." I ended up giving in and we made plans that she would pick me up before her shift tonight so, I could talk to Sam.

By the time she dropped me off it was 4:00. I still had a little while before my dad woke up so, I decided to clean up a bit and take a look around the property.

"Well, you seem pretty busy." I jumped clutching my chest where my heart was rapidly beating.

"Holy Crap, you scared me!" He just stood there and laughed at me so, I chose to ignore him.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey." He said coming over to give me a hug.

"I forgive you. Oh by the way, Sookie is picking me up later before her shift at Merlotte's ao, I can hopefully get a job."

"You don't have to get a job, I have plenty of money and I'm glad you and Sookie are getting along."

"I know but, I just want to get out of the house some and meet new people and make my own money. I really like her and I'm glad you found someone you truly love."

I really was glad that he found Sookie because if he didn't I don't even want to think about what he would of become.

"Just be careful who you get too friendly with. I wouldn't want to have to beat someone up for hurting my little girl." He said a little too seriously.

"I'm 19 dad, not so little anymore and plus if they get out of hand I'll just zap them." I said making little zapping hand motions.

We continued to joke around with each other and just have some bonding time. Before I knew it, Sookie was here to pick me up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad that you all like this story. I'm starting to write chapter 11 right now so hopefully I can quickly finish this story and you guys will like it all the way through. I'm gonna keep updating every Sunday for as long as I can. I'm super excited to watch the season finale tonight! (: **

**Enjoy...**

**chapter 5**

**Sarah's POV: **20 minutes later we pulled up to Merlotte's and I was a bundle of nerves. I didn't know how people would react to a stranger living with a vampire. My dad told me to tell people I was just a friend of his that would be staying with him for awhile.

He said that would be safer than telling people the truth. I didn't want to lie to people but, if it meant I would be safer than I would definitely have to practice my lying face.

Sookie agreed with my father and said she would help me come up with a back story to tell people. So, now I was Sarah Collins who was a girl Bill Compton saved before he came to Bon Temps and he was letting me stay with him for a while. We walked through the doors and it was packed.

"It's always like this on weekends but, don't be nervous Sam would have be stupid not to hire you." We walked to the back of the bar towards Sam's office.

Sookie opened the door and there sat a man with old looking jeans and a Merlotte's t-shirt on. "How can I help you ladies?" He asked standing up.

"This is Sarah Collins, she is a friend of Bill and I's and we were wondering if she could hopefully get a job here."

"Perfect timing girls necause we are swamped and only have you and Arlene waitressing so, Sarah could definitely help out." He handed me a pair of black shorts, white t-shirt, and a dark green apron.

"You can change in the bathroom over there, good luck and if you have any questions just ask Sookie." He left the office and went to greet people that were coming in.

That was a lot easier than I had expected but, I was thrilled that I got the job. My first shift at Merlotte's went pretty well. Sookie told me that I would definitely want to keep my guard up on the mind reading because the drunker the guys got the more vulgar their thoughts were.

We started cleaning up and saying goodnight to everyone. I made a lot of new friends working here. There was Lafayette who put Joan Rivers to shame, Tara who was Sookie's bestfriend, Terry and his wife Arlene, and a young vampire Jessica who I learned from Sookie that she was the progeny of my father.

Jessica also introduced me to her boyfriend Hoyt who she lived with. They both seemed like really nice people and I hated lying to Jessica because she was kinda like my sister but, I knew it was for the best.

Everyone seemed to believe my identity story but, I could tell they were worried about me living with a vampire even if we were friends.

"You ready to go?" Sookie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, lets go."

We decided that either Sookie or my dad would take me to work and pick me up until I could afford my own car without having to use my dad's money. Sookie dropped me off and I headed inside the house.

"I hope you don't mind Sarah but, I was planning on going to Sookie's tonight and being back by sunrise." My dad said while I hung up my jacket.

"Go ahead, I'll probably head to bed here soon."

"Alright but, tomorrow night it'll be just me and you." He kissed my forehead then, ran out the door towards Sookie's.

I was pretty wore out so I decided to just get ready for bed. I was just about to crawl into bed when the doorbell rang. I didn't know if I should answer it since my dad wasn't here but, since the guards let them by the would have to be safe.

I ran downstairs and quickly opened the door. There standing infront of me was the handsomest man I've ever seen. He was tall, muscular, with short blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. I could tell right away that he was a vampire so, I started to get alittle nervous.

"Excuse me, is Bill Compton around?" The gorgeous man infront of me asked.

I quickly snapped out of my haze and answered him. "No, he's not here at the moment but, you can come back tomorrow and he should be around." I hoped this conversation would be short because hot guy or not I was beat.

"Do you know if he is at Sookie Stackhouse's?"

"I don't know, why don't you go check yourself." I was getting alittle cranky from working all night and not being asleep right now.

"Sassy, I like." He said giving me a crooked smile that made my heart beat fast.

"And with that, goodnight." I said shutting the door but, before I could he stopped it with his foot.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing living here with old Compton?" I could tell that this stranger guy was just like any other cocky, self-obsessed, annoying boy even if he was a vampire.

"Who I'm living with doesn't concern you so, if you would kindly move your foot I'd like to go to bed." I prayed that he would just move his foot.

He stared at me for a couple seconds then broke out into a smile showing off his perfect white teeth. "Well, I hope to be seeing you soon Miss?" I know I shouldn't tell this guy my name but, something inside of me felt at ease talking to him.

"Collins, Sarah Collins."

"Goodnight Sarah." As soon as those words left his mouth he was gone.

I shut the door and made my way upstairs. I layed in bed and tryed to go to sleep but, I couldn't stop thinking about the stanger at the door.

_**please review and tell me what you think (:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is kinda short but, they are going to get longer I promise. Thankyou to everyone who took their time and read this story and left me a review, favorited, or put it on their alerts. I was very impressed with the season finale, it left my mind blown. I can not wait til season 6. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, enjoy... **

**chapter 6**

**Eric's POV: **In my entire existence I have never seen a more beautiful girl. What I thought would be a dreadful visit to speak with Bill ended up being one of the best days of my life and I've lived a long time.

There was just something about her that made my cold, dead heart feel like it could beat again. I wanted, no had to see this mysterious girl again.

How could I be feeling this strongly about a girl that I knew nothing about but, her name and that she was living with Bill.

"What the fuck is your problem?" My progeny Pam asked.

"Nothing of your concern." I wasn't gonna let Pam know of Sarah quite yet. I myself didn't know what I was gonna do about this girl yet.

**Sarah's POV: **I woke up the next morning feeling just as tired as when I went to bed. I barely slept at all last night. I kept thinking about the guy at the door last night. I have to forget him.

I'm glad I have to go into work at noon today so, hopefully I can clear my head and just think about work. I got in the shower then, got dressed for work. It was such a pretty day out so, I decided to go sit on the porch for a couple minutes waiting for Sookie to pick me up.

Sam made sure our schedules were mostly the same so, I could always have a ride. I was only outside for a couple minutes before Sookie pulled up and we were on our way to work.

"I can't believe she's living with a vampire, does she have a suicide wish?"

"Just another stupid girl moving into this town."

"I wonder if her and Sookie are all having a threesome with the vampire?" I shuddered in disgust.

The only hard part about my job was having to hear the rude and disgusting thoughts of the customers.

"Just try to ignore them, sugah." Lafayette said when I came back to grab a plate of food.

"It's hard but, I'm trying. I just don't understand why they care so much about who I live with."

"Child, if anything you do involves a vamper they will be all up in your business." He was right.

Society just couldn't except that not all vampires were bad. The rest of the day went by smoothly. By the time Sookie and I were heading home it was already 7:00.

As soon as we pulled up my dad ran out.

"I'm so sorry, I know I said we could hangout just the two of us tonight but, I have to go down to Fangtasia to take care of some business."

"It's okay, I understand."

I knew he felt bad for having to bail but, he was a very important vampire since becoming king. "Why don't we all go?" Sookie asked.

"I don't think I want my daughter going to a vampire bar." You have got to be kidding me.

Vampires have bars just like humans and one was named Fangtasia, I've got to see this. "That's a great idea, let's go." I hopped into the backseat of Sookie's car so he couldn't argue it anymore.

25 minutes later we sat infront of a large white building with the name Fangtasia in a bright red, glowing sign on the front.

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou so much to Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, ninachr, speedie22, smilin steph, cassandra. laura, jasmine0, theprettyrecklessrock, serena la fay for reviewing/ favoriting/ alerting/ ect.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**chapter 7**

**Sarah's POV: **When we walked in, the place was packed. There was a mix between humans and vampires either dancing on each other or drinking at the bar.

The music was blaring out of the speakers so loud that I couldn't think straight. All of a sudden a tall blonde lady dressed in a tight red leather dress popped out infront of us.

"He's expecting you in his office."

We walked past a bunch of people and the noise was starting to die down the further we went. As soon as we stepped into the office a man in a black leather chair turned around. I recognized the man right away. It was the stranger at the door last night.

"I'm glad you could make it. I see you brought Sookie and Sarah along with you."

"How do you know Sarah?" My dad asked the man. I could tell he was angry by the way his voice sounded.

"Ah, she didn't tell you? I dropped by last night hoping to speak to you but, instead met her." My dad turned around and looked at me.

He was pissed! I meant to tell him that this guy stopped by but, I ended up forgetting what with work and all.

"She is a dear friend of mine so, do not under any circumstances harm her." The stranger nodded.

"What did you call me down here for, Eric?"

So, Eric was his name.

"It seems like we have some vampires who are new to the area that don't understand the meaning of keeping a low profile of their eating habits."

That didn't sound good.

"Yes, I'm aware of them." My dad seemed awfully calm about these killer vampires.

"The killings have been all over the news, what are we supposed to do to stop them?" Sookie asked.

"Easy, since Bill has the power to make them face the true death all we have to do is find them and kill them." Eric said smiling.

All this killer vampire talk was making my head spin. "And how do you expect us to find them?" Sookie asked.

"Use you freaking ass mind reading thing to find them." The woman from earlier said walking into the office.

"Nice of you to join us. Sarah, I'd like you to meet my progeny Pam." Eric said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Looking at Pam made me alittle self consious.

She was a beautiful tall blonde that you could tell had amazing fashion sense. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing." I didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment so I just smiled at her.

"Back to business, like Pam so kindly said Sookie could use her gift to locate the vampires." Eric said.

"I am not putting her in anymore danger." My dad said looking right at Eric.

"Bill, if it means I can save poor innocent people then, I'll help." Sookie and my dad looked at each other for a couple seconds. You could tell she was pleading with him through her eyes and it looked like he was giving in.

"It's settled then, tomorrow night we will go out to where these vampires have been spotted and you can work your magic." Eric announced.

We made our way out of the office and were heading out the door when someone called my name.

I turned around and saw Eric standing a few feet away. "Be careful." I nodded and made my way to the car.

"I could help find these vampires too." I told my dad as we were walking back to the house from Sookie's.

"You will do no such thing. You can't let anyone know you are part fae. Sookie has been in a lot of danger by people who know what she is and I will not put you in the same danger."

"But dad-"

"No buts! I just got you back and I can't lose you again."

"I know, daddy." I said hugging him.

I headed upstairs and changed into my pjs then crawled in to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

_**please review and tell me what you think (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A huge thankyou too ****Bumblebee1013, Evenlight, RachelNicole523, and UniKittiCow for favoriting/ followering this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please review and tell me what you think (:**

**chapter 8**

**Eric's POV: **I hated that I had to call Bill to help me take care of these idiotic vampires but, with being the king he had to know. As soon as I saw Sarah was with them I wasn't as mad about this meeting like I was.

Even just barely knowing this girl, something about her made me want to get to know her more. I was definitely not the type of guy to fall for anyone. I fucked whoever I wanted, no questions asked and no strings attached.

Girls begged me to be with them even if it only lasted a few minutes but, this girl didn't seemed slightly interested. Maybe that's what I liked, the chase. Well, I was baited and I was gonna do whatever it took to make her interested.

"I like that Sarah girl and I can tell you do also." Pam said walking in, disturbing my thoughts.

"I don't know what your talking about, maybe you should lay off the pot smokers for awhile." I was not gonna let anyone know that I actually liked someone let alone it be someone that is friends with Bill.

"Deny it all you want but, I see that look in your eyes and you've only had that look once before."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. About 450 years ago I was in love. Her name was Annabelle. She accepted me as a vampire and loved me just the same as if I was human. She is one of the few people I've ever cared about and I failed her.

She was killed by another vampire that wanted revenge on me and they took it out on the only thing that would hurt me the most. Since then, I've never looked at another girl the same until now.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore so, I left my office and went to my room in the back. Not many people knew about my room back here but, just incase people stumbled upon it I kept it under a secret code that only Pam and I know. I took a shower, put a pair of basketball shorts on, and went to bed.

**Bill's POV: **I awoke at nightfall and got ready to go pick up Sookie and meet Eric. I put on a pair of black jeans and a dark navy blue button up shirt. I went to grab my black jacket when Sarah came walking down the stairs looking ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going with you."

"No you aren't. You're staying here where it's safe." I was not about to allow her to go with me and risk the potential of her getting hurt.

"Dad, I'm not alittle kid. I'll be fine and I promise I won't use any of my powers." I know she wasn't my little girl anymore but, I worried about her just the same. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything if she went since, we were just going to talk to some people and that's it.

"Fine you can go but, you stay close by and no using any powers."

"Thankyou daddy." She smiled at me and I could tell she was going to be just as stubborn about things like her mother was. We got into the car and headed to Sookie's.

"I like her house." Sarah said as we pulled up infront of it.

"It use to be her grandma's before she passed away but, now it's all Sookie's."

Sookie came out a few minutes later looking just as beautiful as always. We arrived at a bar just outside of town where the vampires were last spotted. Hopefully, someone remembered them and could tell us some information about them. Just as we were getting out of the car Eric arrived.

**Sarah's POV: **We walked into the bar and it was 10x worse than Fangtasia. It was so loud and there were people drunkenly dancing in every direction.

"Let's just talk to some people then, get out of here." My dad said.

"We should seperate so, we can talk to more people faster. I'll take Sarah and you and Sookie can go together." Eric said to my dad.

"That's fine." My dad said back.

I knew he was mad that I was going with Eric but, he couldn't really stop me without giving away we were more than friends. My dad and Sookie walked to the left of the bar while we took the right. It was kinda weird being paired up with Eric since, we didn't really know each other but, I was determined to at least talk to him once tonight.

"How are you?" I asked looking up to him.

"Fine but, I'll be much better once we take care of these vampires." He said coldly.

We walked up to some old guy sitting down watching some other people play pool to see if he knew anything.

"You will tell me everything you know about those vampires that were here earlier this week leaving nothing out." Eric said looking straight into the guy's eyes.

I knew what he was doing, he was glamouring him. This was the first time I've ever seen it actually done and it kinda creeped me out.

The man told him there were 3 vampires that came it that would glamour girls into going with them and they would murder them after they were done with them.

I felt so bad for the poor girls who lost their lives to these cruel vampires. After Eric was done we went to go find my dad and Sookie to see if they found out anything else. I ended up getting seperated from Eric as we were walking through the crowd.

I looked around everywhere for him but, I couldn't find him anywhere. I felt someone grab my arm from behind, I spun around and was face to face with my worst nightmare.

_**Review and tell me what you think (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou to everyone who took their time to check out this story, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with True Blood.**

**chapter 9**

**Sarah's POV: **I turned around and was faced with my worst nightmare. I was face to face with one of the killer vampires. The only reason I knew that this was one of them was because Sookie sent me a mental picture of them since she seen them on the news so, I knew when to run away.

He grabbed me, covered my mouth with his hand, and ran out the door vampire speed. I was so dizzy and I was on the verge of puking all over him from the sudden dash. When I opened my eyes I noticed we were at the back of the building next to a huge dumpster.

"You will not run nor will you scream." The vampire said looking straight into my eyes.

I knew he was trying to glamour me but, since I was part fae it didn't work. I decided to use this to my advantage and pretend that I was actually glamoured.

He removed his hold on me and I stayed still and didn't make a single sound. He started stroking my face with his hands and made his way down to my arms.

"You're a pretty little thing, it will be such a shame to have to kill you."

I knew I was going to have to do something soon or I was gonna end up like those other girls. He started kissing down my neck and that's when I decided to make my move. I conquered all the power I had in me and shot him across the pavement.

Using so much power made me weaker but, I ran as fast as I could towards the door. I was almost there when I was thrown back and hit my head on the brick of the building.

"You stupid little bitch, I'll have some fun with you now."

I knew I was going to die now. I didn't have enough energy to fight him off. I took my last breath and waited for the impact of his fangs to come. When it didn't come I opened my eyes and saw that Eric was holding the vampire up by his throat against the building.

"You messed with the wrong girl this time." I heard Eric say.

I saw Eric sink his fangs into him then, I blacked out. I thought I heard Eric calling my name in the distance but, I was too far gone to answer him.

**Eric's POV: **I finally found Bill and Sookie on the other side of the bar. "Did you guys find out anything useful?" I asked.

I hoped they found out some more information on where these vampires could be so, we didn't have to search for a needle in a haystack.

"Not much really." Sookie said.

"Where's Sarah?" Bill demanded.

"She's right behind me." I turned around expecting to see her but, all I saw were more drunk humans.

I started walking around the whole place searching for her. I spent about 10 minutes searching everywhere in this bar for her and still couldn't find her. I ran outside and heard something coming from the side of the building.

I ran over and saw something crouched over what looked like Sarah. I flew over and picked the person up and pinned him against the wall. As soon as I took a look at him I knew he was one of the vampires we were searching for. I was beyond angry.

"You messed with the wrong girl this time." I told him before sinking my teeth into his neck and ripping it out.

I picked up his body and threw it in the dumpster. I turned around to get Sarah when I noticed she wasn't moving. I yelled her name but, their was no response. I crouched down beside her and picked her up in my lap.

I noticed the back of her head was bleeding and she had bruises already forming on her. I bit my wrist and held it up to her lips.

"Sarah, wake up." I shook her a little and heard her groan.

She finally opened her big brown eyes that I loved and looked up at me.

"Drink." I told her putting my wrist against her lips.

She was hesitate at first but, finally gave in. I let her drink alittle more than she probably needed but, I wanted to make sure she was safe. I helped her off the ground and just looked at her.

"Thankyou for saving me." She said looking right back at me.

"Anytime." And that was the honest truth. I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. She surprised me by leaning up and kissing me on the cheek.

**Sarah's POV: **I was beyond grateful that Eric saved me. I would be dead if it wasn't for him. "Sarah! Sarah!" I heard my dad yell from the front of the building.

Eric and I walked to enterance and saw my dad and Sookie standing there looking scared and worried. "I'm right here Bill, I'm fine thanks to Eric." I said looking up at Eric smiling.

"Oh thank God, we were so worried." Sookie said grabbing me and pulling me in for a hug.

"Are you sure you're ok?" My dad asked me.

I knew he was a lot more worried than he was letting on for the sake of Eric finding out the truth. "I'm good as new I promise. Eric gave me his blood and saved my life."

"He did what?" My dad yelled at Eric.

"Would you of wanted your friend to die?" Eric said yelling back at my dad.

My dad just glared at him furiously. "Thankyou Eric for saving her."

"It was my pleasure." Eric said smirking back at my dad.

"It's time to go, we got what we came for and now we only have to worry about two vampires." My dad said.

Him and Sookie headed to the car with me close behind. I turned around and saw Eric still standing there. "Thankyou for saving me, I owe you one." I told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." After that he flew out of sight.

I caught up with my dad and Sookie and got into the car. "I don't understand why you were so mad at Eric for saving my life." I told my dad while we were heading back to Sookie's.

"I'm not mad because he saved you, I'm mad because he gave you his blood to do it."

"I would be dead if he didn't give me his blood." I shouted at him.

"You have no idea what this means now." He shouted back at me.

I couldn't understand why he was so mad at Eric. He saved my life and I will be forever grateful to him. Who cares if he gave me some of his blood, it was a small price to pay for being saved.

"Sarah, when a human drinks some of a vampire's blood they form a bond. The vampire can feel when the human is in danger, scared, or just needs them. Your dad is just worried about you now sharing a bond with Eric." Sookie told me.

I now share a bond with a vampire? You would think that would freak me out but, I was at ease with it all. It didn't really bother me that much. A part of me was glad that if I had to share a bond with someone, it was with Eric.

_**Hope you liked it, please review (:**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been forever since I updated but, I've been very busy lately and haven't had time to write. I hope you guys stick by me and I promise I'll try to write more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**chapter 10**

_2 weeks later_

**Sarah's POV: **It's been two weeks of spending all my free time searching for these other vampires. To say I was getting tired of going to random places trying to get any information to help us, was an understatement.

All I've been doing lately is waking up, going to work, then coming home to help either my dad or Eric find something. Since my accident at the bar Eric hasn't left me alone for even a second.

The only time I get some breathing room is when Sookie picks me up for work every morning. She understands what I'm going through because my dad barely leaves her side also. The other day I was in the kitchen cutting up some carrots and I accidently cut my finger.

Faster than I could blink Eric was at my side in an instant. It took me 15 minutes to convince him that all I needed was a band-aid and didn't need any of his blood.

This whole being bonded thing was kinda getting on my nerves. Eric would show the slightest emotion towards me and then, not even seconds later he would be back to his cocky, arrogant self.

We talked some about his past and I had to make up lies when he would ask me about mine. My little crush on him I had started to evolve. I know he probably didn't feel the same way but, I just couldn't help it since I was with him every night.

I had just gottan off a long shift at work. All I wanted to do was fix me something to eat and head to bed. I walked outside and stopped when I couldn't find my dad's car anywhere.

"You have got to be kidding me." I was so not in the mood to walk all the way home after just working for a 8 hour shift.

"Something Wrong?" I spun around and saw Eric standing right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought you might want some dinner since you haven't eaten yet." He said.

"How do you know I haven't eaten yet?" How in the hell would he have any idea if I had eaten anything.

"I've been out here since dark." He said crossing his arms.

"You really need to stop following me, I can take care of myself." I turned around and started walking down the road towards my house.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get attacked again." I heard him say from a few feet behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Thankyou but, I don't need a watch dog 24/7." I knew he meant well and he just wanted to make sure I was safe but, I was so tired of not having any space.

"I'm sorry I'll try to keep my distance but, at least let me buy you dinner." I was pretty hungry and he did apologize so, I guess I could let him buy me some dinner.

"Sure."

He put his arms around me and shot up into the sky. I closed my eyes the whole time and when I opened them we were safely on the ground infront of a little diner. We walked in and sat down at a booth in the back.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" The waitress asked as she popped her bubblegum right in my ear.

"I'll just take a water." I told her.

Eric quickly told her he wasn't ordering anything and she walked off to get my drink.

"So, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a puzzeled look on his face.

"You're nice to me for a couple minutes then, you turn right back into your cocky self."

I was gonna lay it all out on the table, I was getting fed up with his mood swings. "All that matters is that your safe." He said coldly.

I was so mad, I'm tired of everyone treating me like a baby. If only Eric knew what I could really do then, I wouldn't need him to protect me. I got up and walked out the door. I was done putting up with him and not getting any answers.

Tears started streaming down my face. I can't believe I actually liked Eric but, now I just want nothing to do with him. "Where do you think you're going?" Eric said dropping down on the ground infront of me.

I put my head down and tried to walk past him but, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked up at him through my tears. He raised his hand and wiped my tears away gently.

"I can't do this anymore Eric, for the past 2 weeks you keep saying all you want to do is keep me safe until we find these vampires but, you're actually just doing more damage." I told him.

"I thought if I distanced myself or wasn't very nice then, it would be better for you." He said.

"How would it be better for me?"

"I'm no good for you, Sarah." He said looking right into my eyes.

"I don't care what's good for me, all I want is for you to treat me like I actually mean something to you and I'm not just some pathetic weak human you feel the need to protect." I said yelling at him.

"You do mean something to me, Sarah."

"Then, why don't you start acting like it." As soon as those words left my mouth Eric pulled into his chest and lifted my chin up with his finger. Before I could grasp what was happening his lips were on mine

. I was in shock at first but, then quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. After a couple more seconds we had to quit so I could take a breath and I just stared up at him.

"Wow!" I said to him.

"Since the night I met you, I can't get you out of my head." He said putting his forehead against mine.

"What does this mean for us now?"

I had no idea where this left us now. I've had a crush on him since I met him and at the time it was just because he was hot but, as I got to know him I started to like all of him. He's been through a lot in his life, human and vampire and I want to be here for him now.

He can be a total dick and get on my last nerve but, he can also be a total sweetheart that makes me get butterflies when he walks in the room.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any harm came to you." I could tell he was seriously conflicted on what to do.

"Being with you is worth the risk." Those were the most true words I've ever spoken.

_**Review and tell me what you think (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! :)**

**chapter 11**

**Sarah's POV: **Eric and I walked back into the diner and I finished my meal. Afterwards he took me home, kissed me goodnight, and said he would be here at nightfall tomorrow night. I took a quick shower and snuggled into bed.

My dreams were filled with everything having to do with Eric and when I woke up for work I was in a pretty good mood. I put on my black shorts, white t-shirt and met Sookie at the front door.

No one was really at Merlotte's yet since it was still pretty early so, we all just sat around at the bar til someone came in. A couple people started coming in and within the hour we were as busy as usual.

"What can I get for you young ladies?" I asked two young girls who looked about 16.

"We'll just take some cokes."

I went over to the soda despenser and grabbed two cups and started filling them up. When I got back to the table the two girls were hunched over the table whispering too each other.

"We are never going back to that club, Vickie!" The girl with blonde hair said. "It wasn't as bad as your making it out to be." The red head said back. "You almost got us killed by one of those vampers that were on the news."

I reached there table by then and I know it's wrong but, I had to read their thoughts to see if they had anymore information on the vampires we were looking for.

_'That vampire was one of the creepest ones I've ever seen with his bald head and tons of tattoos everywhere. I am never going back to Blazin.' 'I'll probably get her to come back with me if I buy her a new pair of shoes.'_

"Here's your drinks ladies and what can I get you two to eat."

I went back and gave Lafayette the ticket and quickly scanned the room for Sookie. She was walking over to the bar when I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the front door. "What are you doing?" She yelled at me. "I overheard these two girls talking and I kinda read their minds a little and I found out that they went to this club last night called Blazin and they saw one of the vampires there.

They said he was pretty scary looking with a bald head and a ton of tattoos." "Even though it's wrong to pry into people's minds I'm glad we got more information so we can stop this crazy vamper chase." She said. "After work we should go there and see if anyone knows anything else." I told her.

"We should really wait for Bill and Eric." "C'mon Sookie, we can do this." "Fine but, we are just gonna ask a couple qyestions then leave." I agreed with her and we went back to work. I kept glancing towards the clock to see if it was 4 o'clock yet so we could head to the club.

The only people that should be there is workers since everyone usually shows up at night so it won't be to hard to do this on our own. After serving about 10 more people it was finally time to go and I found Sookie and left. "Where is this place even out?" Sookie asked me. "All I could get out of those girls was that it was about 40 minutes east of here."

We got into the car and headed east. After about 45 minutes we see a huge orange sign that read Blazin on the side of a large brick building. There were only 2 cars in the parking lot which were probably workers.

Sookie parked in the back and we headed inside. We saw a man that was probably in his late 40s sitting at a table with stacks of papers surrounding him. We walked up to him and sat down. "We're closed." He said without even looking up.

"We just have a couple questions to ask you and then, we'll be on our way." I told him while reaching over and grabbing his arm. As soon as I made contact with his arm he looked up at us and broke out into a huge smile. "Well, anything for you beautiful ladies." He said winking at us. I tried not to shudder in digust when I asked him my questions.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on lately?" "Not really, we've had a couple complaints from some girls but, nothing too bad." He said going back to his paperwork. "What kind of complaints?" Hopefully this guy could give us something to work with since we drove all the way here. "Some vamper guy kept bothering different girls and it made them uncomfortable." "Did he have any tattoos, was he bald?" Sookie asked him.

"Yeah, he was bald and I think I saw a couple tattoos." "Did he happen to mention where he was staying?" I asked him. "No, he didn't really talk much and to tell you the truth he kinda creeped me out so, I had some of my bouncers to kick him out and told him not to come back." "Was there another vampire with him?" Sookie asked the man.

"Yeah but, he only stayed for a couple minutes then left. Look ladies, I really have to get back to work so if you don't mind seeing yourselves out." We all stood up and made our way to the door. "Thankyou for speaking with us Mr.-?" "White, Frank White." We said our goodbyes and headed back to the car. "That didn't help us at all." Sookie said driving out of the parking lot.

"Well, we know he keeps showing up at bars and clubs around the area looking for girls to take." "Let's get home and tell Bill and Eric what we found out and see what they have to say." Sookie said. I agreed and prepared myself for the drive home. I woke up just as we were pulling up towards the house.

All of a sudden my door was ripped open by Eric. "Where have you been?" He asked. "If you would of let me get in the house then, I would of told you." I said walking past him up to the porch. Eric was right behind me in a second and spun me around. "I'm sorry for overreacting, I was just worried about you." "I'm sorry too, I should of called you and told you what was going on." "Next time please do." "I will." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss then, opened the door and walked inside.

We were all sitting in the living room by the fire when Sookie explained to them what we were doing. "You guys could of gotten hurt!" My dad yelled at us. "It was day time so, we were fine." I told him. "So, all we know is this guy likes going to bars and clubs in the area. How are we gonna be able to find him and kill him?" Sookie asked looking around at all of us. "I have an idea but, you're not gonna like it." I said looking behind me at Eric.

**Frank's POV: **"Who was that?" My business partner, Rob, asked. "Just some girls asking about that creepy vampire that we had to kick out the other day." I said returning back to all the paperwork I had to finish.

**Rob's POV: **I walked to the back of the club and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart and waited for an answer. _'This better be good' _"There were these two girls here earlier asking a lot of questions about you." _'Who?'_ "I've never seen them before, I would say around 20 years old, one with blonde hair and the other with brown." _'I'll take care of them.'_ With that he hung up.

_Please review (:_


	12. Chapter 12

**Review & tell me what you think :)**

**enjoy...**

**chapter 12**

**Sarah's POV:** "No, we are not doing that!" My dad yelled at me.

"You are not going anywhere alone!" Eric yelled at me too.

I knew they wouldn't like my idea but, it's the only thing that we can do to actually stop these crazy killing vampires. "Do you have a better idea?" I asked yelling back at Eric and my dad.

"Anything is better than that." Eric smirked.

"Her idea isn't that bad and we could actually find them this way." Sookie said defending me.

As soon as I even thought my idea I knew that my dad and Eric would be against it. I had suggested that we all go to a different club or bar and which ever one sees the vampires first then, they can call the others and kill them.

Eric didn't want me to go anywhere alone since my accident and I understood that he just wanted to keep me safe but, I would never be safe with these vampires running loose. "I can take care of myself!" I yelled at them.

I knew my dad knew that if anything was to actually go wrong that I could handle myself but, that didn't stop him from saying no. "Let's just think about this for a minute." My dad said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you're even considering this, Bill." Eric said before storming out of the room.

"Bill, this could work." Sookie said trying to reason with him. "Dad, please just think about it." I said before leaving the room to go find Eric. I didn't have to go far. He was pacing back and forth infront of the house looking like he was in deep thought.

"Why did you storm out?" I asked him as I stood infront of him, blocking him from pacing. "Because somehow you have this crazy idea in your head and you think I would be okay with it." He said looking right into my eyes.

I didn't understand why he was so mad. I understood that he didn't want me to get hurt again but, there was something deeper going on. "What's the real reason?" I asked crossing my arms. "I don't know what your talking about. What I do know is that your not going into a bar or club at night time alone." He was really pissing me off.

I knew there was something more he wasn't telling me and he was treating me like a child. "If you want this relationship to work then, you have to start being honest with me and stop treating me like I'm a child."

I wanted to be with him more than anything but, I wasn't gonna wait around while he lies to me and treats me unfairly. He let out a long breath and looked at me. "About 450 years ago I was with a girl that I loved very much. You and her are so much alike but, so different. I failed to protect her and she was taken from me because of what I am." I was speechless.

I didn't know Eric had been through something like getting his loved one taken away from him. It explained a lot of why he was the way he was. Never showing much emotion, always having his guard up, and being so protective over me. "I'm so sorry." I said wrapping my arms around him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and place a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I know you were just trying to help Bill and I stop these vampires." He apologized. We walked back inside where Bill and Sookie were waiting for us.

"We've decided to use Sarah's idea but, we will all have communication pieces in our ear so we can talk to each other and hear what's going on." My dad said. I was so happy he decided to trust me enough to use my idea. This has got to work or I don't know what we're gonna do. "So when are we doing this?" Sookie asked looking around at all of us.

"We'll do it this Saturday since most people go out on weekends." Eric informed us. That gave us two days to come up with a solid plan to find these vampires and stop them once and for all.


End file.
